Never Forever Alone
by snixx.oh
Summary: Santana has just about no one. That all changes when she comes home to find a crying 4 year old on her front step. Santana is already broken herself and now she had a responsibility. she may not be forever alone after all. read and find out how this story plays out. p.s. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys so this is my second story, and it starts off pretty sad but don't worry it gets better :D. hope you enjoy it!**

**p.s. the little girl in the picture is supposed to be sophia to give you a visual**

3 Months. 2 weeks. 6 days. 14 hours. 38 minutes. And counting…

My parents died on March 2nd, a week before my 18th birthday. It's still hard to talk about their deaths. People try to get me to talk about it, it open up, but I just can't. So until then I'll be all alone.

Everything they owned became mine. Since I was only a week away from becoming a legal adult they put me one this plan to where I would get money every week to help me pay for necessities. Then when I turn 21 I get the rest.

The bell rings, making me jump. I gather my things and head to my locker, when I get a text from Rachel.

_Don't forget glee club meeting after school. I would be delighted to see you there._

I put my phone back in my purse and close my locker realizing that I don't need anything. I haven't been to glee in a few weeks. There's no point, because when I do go it's just lady Hummel and man hands arguing over solos. Brittany tries to get me to go but I always dismiss it with stupid lies. I know she knows I'm lying but she just lets me slide. Plus I would just be sitting in the back, wasting an hour of my life with people I hardly like.

I pull up in my driveway and I cringe at the sight in front of me. There, sitting on my front step, a little girl, no older than 5, crying her eyes out.

I quickly get out of the car and make my way over to her, kneeling down so that were the same size.

"Hey sweetie, where are your parents?" I say softly. She looked up at me, revealing her emerald green eyes.

"I don't have none no more."

She then starts crying harder, if that's possible. Not knowing what else to do I pick her up and take her into the house. I walk into the living room and sit her down on the couch. When I sit down next to her she straddles my waist, snaking her slender arms around my neck and begins to cry into my chest. I pull her tighter to my chest and begin to rock her, mumbling sweet nothings into her hair.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when I look down I see that she is sound asleep. Not wanting to wake her up I just sit there and watch takes me aback by how much we look alike; her thick black hair falls in waves down her back, her caramel colored skin just a shade lighter than mine. She has to be of Hispanic descent I wonder.

When my eyes start to droop I figured we should go to my bed, seeing as though the position we were in wasn't very comfortable for me.

I stood carefully, not wanting to wake the girl, who subconsciously wrapped her legs around my waist. Smiling to myself I walked upstairs to my room, and laid the child down before crawling into bed myself. My smile grew bigger as she shifted closer to me, completely tangling herself in my arms. I could get use to this.

_2 hours later_

I stir in bed when I feel light pokes to my face. Opening my eyes to find those captivating emerald ones again. We just stare at each other, until I hear the sheets rustle and see her little hand come up to give me a piece of folded up paper.

The paper read: _we can't deal with her anymore. So Sophia is your problem now. _

Tear started to form in my eyes as I looked back to find Sophia watching me.

"Sophia I need to ask you a few questions so that I can help you is that ok?" she nods "how old are you?"

"I'm this many!" she exclaims, holding up four fingers, causing me to smile.

"Who wrote that note?" her face faltered before she spoke again.

"My old mami and papi wrote, then my mami put it in my pocket and drove me to your house." She pouted

"Hey, it's okay." I cooed. "You can stay with me okay?"

She beamed excitedly and we both sat up as she crawled into my lap and nervously ringed her hands.

"So… d-does this mean…t-that your m-my new mami?" one look into her pleading eyes and I knew the answer.

"Yes Sophia, i-im your new mami." She squeals in excitement and hugs me tightly, causing me to chuckle. Whoa, a chuckle? I haven't smiled in weeks and now I'm chuckling.

Her stomach starts to grumble and she look at me with wide eyes, giggling, her small hand covering her mouth.

"Looks like someone's hungry, well go grab a bite then go shopping for you some new clothes, okay?" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"We can really go shopping? I was never allowed to go with my old mami." My heart broke a little, how could she have never been shopping?!"

"Of course! But first we need to feel your little tummy!" I said with a light poke to her stomach, then jumped out bed grabbing Sophia and headed down stairs to the front door.

Once we ate found ourselves at target. The store was pretty packed so I made sure she held my hand.

We were trying to find a car seat when we walked past the toy section, she screamed and took off running towards all the toys. In an instant I took off after her, "Sophia!" I exclaimed grabbing her and resting her on my hip.

"Sophia." I took a deep breath, "you can't run off like that, you scared mami." She looked down at the floor pouting.

"I'm sowwy m-mami." She looked into my eyes and I felt as though a dam full of tears would burst if I didn't do something.

"Hey, baby it's okay you're not in trouble. Mami just didn't want to lose you." I cooed whipping her tears." Now how about we go get some toys?" Sophia nodded wildly and laughed as I ran with her in my arms to the toys.

By the time we left the store I had spent well over $300, all including: a car seat, 15 pairs of jeans, 10 pairs of shorts, 5 skirts, about 30 shirts, 3 sundresses, 5 pairs of sneakers, 2 pairs of flip flops, a tank top in every color, as many toys that would fit in the basket, and a blue teddy with a silky blanket attached. Which she wouldn't even let the cashier bag it and instead insisted on carrying it.

When we made it to the house we laid all of her things out in the living room, and she immediately began to play with all of her toys.

After a while of playing and watching cartoons, I looked down at my phone and noticed its 8:45. It's getting pretty late, I should probably put her to bed now. When she yawns next to me I know she's probably tired.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I know I should have told her it's time for bed rather than asking her, but when she replies with a nod and extend her arms to be picked it, I guess its okay.

I walk upstairs with Sophia in my arms and head to the guest room.

Once we enter I lay her down and tuck her into bed, give her a light kiss on her forehead and whisper goodnight.

I exit the room, leaving the door cracked and the hall light on incase she's afraid of the dark, before I go to my room and settle into bed.

I'm almost asleep when I register my bedroom light turning on. O look around frantically before my eyes land on Sophia clutching the teddy-blanket, that she now calls her material. But what makes my jump up is seeing her puffy red eyes and silent tears falling down her cheeks.

_Sniff, sniff _"mami I had a might mare." _Sniff._

"Awl, baby come here." I coo moving to pick her up and turn the light off. We get into my bed and once I tell her she can sleep with me. She nods and then makes herself comfortable in my arms with her head on my chest.

"I love you mami." She mumbles into my chest, causing me to plant a goofy grin on my face.

"I love you too baby girl." She smiles, only still have awake and moves to kiss my cheek.

Yeah, I could get use to this.

**AN: also a lot of things that I write have meaning, like Sophia's material (teddy-blanket) I had one when I was little. And may or may not still have it ;).**

**Also my great grandfather died on March 2****nd**** ,that was for him.**

**So if u ever wonder why something's are the way they are, I might just have a specific reason, so just ask.**

**So tell me what you think and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have one thing to say… its Brittany bitch!**

I woke up, squinting my eyes at the light streaming in from the window. As my ears caught up to my brain I heard light snoring below me. I smile as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, before peppering kisses all over Sophia's face. She stirred but didn't wake up, a devilish thought came to mind and I began attacking her ribs with my fingers causing her eyes to shoot open.

"M-mami… mami s-stop. I'm ganna p-p-potty on you." I quickly retracted my hands from her sides, wide eyed, and she just laughed harder. "I tricked you!" she laughed then started tickling my sides and I let out a little scream. She straddled, my waist and dug her small fingers harder in my sides. We were now both laughing hysterically.

I looked up and saw Brittany leaning on the door frame smiling at us. I didn't even hear her come in. when Sophia saw me starring she followed my line of sight then turned back to me with a questioning look. I gave her a reassuring smile, but that didn't stop her from crawling off me and hiding under the covers. I smiled at how cute she was being, got up and walked over to Brittany to give her a kiss.

Brittany ran her tongue alone, my bottom lip sending chills down my back as I allowed entrance. She ran her hands under my tank top as I tangled my fingers in her hair.

Things started to get pretty heated when I heard muffled giggles from across the room. That's when I remembered we weren't the only one's here.

Brittany must have heard it to because she pulled away.

My breath hitched when I felt her warm breath on my ear.

"Later on that's ganna be me straddling you." I gulped causing Brittany to smirk and turn around to see a still giggling Sophia on the bed. Walking over to sit on the bed, Indian style, I placed her in my lap then motioned for Brittany to sit.

Sophia eyed Brittany with a questioning look before turning to me.

"Mami who's that lady that kidded you?" she whispered all too loudly. Brittany sent me a questioning look, which, I guessed was because Sophia called my mami.

"That's my girlfriend. Can you say hi britt-britt?"

"Hi britt-britt." She sound a little nervous but when Britt smiles and asks her for her name she answered, "Sophia."

Just then Sophia's stomach growled causing us all to laugh.

"Well Sophia, you wanna go make French toast, because I'm pretty hungry aren't you?" Sophia just smiled and raised her arms for Brittany to pick her up.

Once down stairs to make breakfast, we ended up making a huge mess in the kitchen, because Brittany thought it would be funny to slap my ass with an egg, and when Sophia saw that it was ok she stoop on top of the island and smashed one onto my head.

When the egg fight was finally over we all sat down and ate. Once I got Sophia settled in the living room with a coloring book, I explained to Brittany why she was here. She was very supportive and understanding about it all.

Britt and I decided to stay home until glee club 7th period. While we were waiting for the time to pass we played all types of games with Sophia.

It's about noon when I decide to put Sophia down for a nap. I come back downstairs to find Brittany sprawled out on the couch. I lay down between her legs while she runs her fingers threw my hair.

"So what are you ganna do?" she asks.

"About what?"

"Sophia. What are you going to do with her?"

I sign, I haven't really thought about it. I love having her here and wouldn't want her in a foster home when she's perfectly fine right here. I look down nervously before answering. "I… I want to keep her."

Brittany cupped my check and made me look at her. "Hey, it's ok. We'll find a way to keep her."

I look back at her with tears ready to fall, and nod. She gives me a feather light kiss then goes back to stroking my hair. I feel so relaxed and just allow my eyes to close.

I wake up and I'm alone on the couch. I check the time and realize that the glee club meeting is in about an hour.

Hopping off the couch I headed up stairs to my room. The doors only open a crack, but it's wide enough for me to see Sophia and Brittaney laying on the bed watching cartoons. Stepping into the room I make my presence known.

When Sophia spots me she yells, "Mami!" and gets up from Britt's lap moving of the edge of the bed with her arms outstretched to me. I pick her up and kiss her check.

"Hey mija, you look beautiful!" I smile. She was wearing white shorts, a rainbow colored flower top, and her white flip flops were by the bed.

"Thank you! Look at how pretty britt-britt did my hair!" her hair was parted down the middle giving her two French brains that go down her back with white bows at the ends to match her outfit.

"I see baby it's really pretty. Did you tell britt-britt thank you?"

She smiled wide, showing her dimples and nodded. I praised her before sitting her down on the bed. I then jumped on top of Britt, bringing my face and inch away from hers.

"Hey." I breathed then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey."

"Thanks for getting her ready and letting me rest."

Brittany leaned in and gave me a quick peck.

"Of course! Now go get in the shower so we can go."

I smiled and kissed her again and again. Till she pushed me back. "Okay go!" she laughed and slapped my butt when I got up.

We were all outside. Sophia in the driver's seat of my gold 2007 trailblazer, while I and Britt tried to figure out how to strap in her car seat.

Sophia was honking the horn like her life depended on it and the fact that I couldn't get thus damn car seat was driving me. I was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Sophia!" I raised my voice, "stop honking the horn mami can't concentrate."

She looked back at me with sad eyes, and I was about to say something when Brittany interrupted. "Got it!"

"Good. Now come here baby girl." I said picking Sophia up. "Mami's sorry for yelling, I was just getting frustrated, ok?" she nodded "okay now give me hugs and kisses."

She squished my cheeks together and gave me a sloppy kiss on my lips, then raped her arms around me in a hug.

"I love you mami."

"I love you too baby girl."

It didn't take long to get to the school. Just hop on the freeway and hop off. So soon enough I found myself in front of the glee room: one hand carrying Sophia and the other holding Britt's.

I turned the door knob slowly and Sophia pushed the door, hard, causing it to hit the wall.

The music stopped and all eyes were on us. I cleared my throat.

"Hey this is my daughter, Sophia, I hope its okay that she joins us."

**AN: I know I suck eggs for ending it right there but I'm going to start updating on Mondays now! Also my tumbler is ****s-yyymone**** go follow me for special insiders on what's to come on the next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone's mouth dropped. They just stared at us. soon shook his head and happily agreed to let her stay. Sophia was obviously scared to be around all these new people because she hid her face in my shirt. _I need to tell glee club before they start jumping to conclusion. _I think to myself.

"Hey Sophia." I say softly, rubbing her back until she looked up. "Britt-Britt is ganna take you to go get a slushie. That sound good?" she smiled and reached out for Brittany.

I started to walk into the room more, but before I got to the front of the class I heard Sophia, "bye mami!" I smiled and waved back at her, then watched as she left out the room in Brittany's arms.

I sat on the stool, and took a deep breath. "Hey guys. Well before you ask I'll just tell you." I say taking another breath. "Yesterday when I got home from school I saw Sophia on my door step bawling her eyes out." Gasps went around the room. "Yeah… she told me that her old mami and papi said that they weren't her parents anymore and dropped her off at my house. So I told her that I'll be her new mami."

Everyone's eyes looked as though they were about to pop out the socket. Considering the fact that I don't like kids, I'd be shocked by me too.

"We've really bonded over the past day and-and I'm ganna try to keep her." I looked down at the floor waiting for their response.

I cringed when Rachel spoke up first. "Santana I personally think she's a really beautiful child and that it's really sweet that you're going to keep her, but do you really think you're ready to take care of a child?" 

I looked her dead in the eye, anger boiling within me, "of course I can take care of her." _I know Rachel is just looking after me but I'm too pissed to care. _I started raising my voice now. "I will not have her going through the foster care system!"

"Santana I-" Rachel started, but I quickly cut her off.

"She's my daughter now and I'm her mother, so nothing yall say is going to change that." When I finish my voice was well above 'getting loud'.

Just as Quinn was about to say something Brittany came in with her hand on top of Sophia's head, because Sophia's were too busy holding an extra-large cup of red slushie, smiling wildly at me.

"Mami, look what I got!" she says proudly. All anger that I had a second ago was long gone, and I was only focusing on Sophia, who had averted her eyes to the floor while walking slowly as to not spill her drink.

When she reaches me I pick her up. "I see baby. You tell Britt-Britt thank you?" she then gave me a look as to say "did you really just ask that damn question?!'

I laughed. "Okay, fine I won't ask anymore." She giggled. And then I finally realized that all eyes were on us. "How about I introduce you to everyone?" Sophia looks around the room, only to notice all eyes on her before she nods shyly.

After I had introduced Sophia to everyone the room was back to being full with music and voices talking about the latest school gossip. I needed to talk to so I walked over to him, Sophia still on my hip. I could tell she was still very nervous around everyone, because when I went to put her down, she wouldn't let me. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and whine. When I got them off and lower her, she kept her knees bent as so her feet wouldn't touch the floor. I finally gave in and picked her back up, resting her on my hip again.

"Ugh, really?" she just dug her face deeper into the side of my neck.

Once glee club was over Brittany, Sophia, and I made our way back to my house.

"Hey she's sleep I'll take her up to your room, ok?" Brittany says picking up a sleeping Sophia out of her car seat.

I was too exhausted to say anything so I just nodded my head and went to unlock the door, and locked it back once Britt was inside with Sophia. I took off my shoes and sat down on the couch with a loud sigh. I didn't bother to turn on the TV, the silence was more than welcoming so I just closed my eyes waiting on Brittany to come back down stairs.

I heard footsteps but did have the energy to open my eyes, I knew it was Brittany anyways.

"hey." She spoke softly in case I was already asleep. Mumbling a soft hum to let her know I wasn't. "She's sleep," she said while sitting down next to me pulling my head in her lap, "but there's something I need to talk to you about." I could hear the worried tone in her voice so I opened my eyes to look up at her. "How much do you know about Sophia?" the look I gave her made brit rephrase her question. "No no, I mean what all do you know about her past or her parents?"

My face softened as I sat up to face her on the couch. "Not much honestly… all she told me was that her old mami and papi didn't want her anymore and that they dropped her off at my house." The look on Britany's face was starting to worry me. "Why? Did she say anything to you?"

"no but, when I was giving her a bath earlier today after you fell asleep down here I noticed a lot of bruising on her legs and back. She was beating bad san." Brit said whipping the tears off my face.

"What did she say about the bruises?"

"Nothing. I didn't ask about them I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Ok, well tomorrow I'll take her to the doctor and then down to the adoption agency and see about me keeping her." I said while standing up offering my hand to Brittany, pulling her up into a kiss. "How about we go get some sleep, I'm exhausted.

**AN: OK IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (I CAN GO ON FOREVER) SORRY! Its almost been a year since ive updated im sorry a lot has gone on this past year but honestly I could have updated more and ima try to get back on track with this cause it seems like a couple of you like this story lol. so until then follow me on tumbler at **


End file.
